All Because of KoolAid
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Yami is on a cleaning spree in the Kitchen leaving poor yugi bored. Yami tell's him to make Koolaid...Yugi drinks Half the pitcher by himself...What's left to do but that Hot Piece of ass infront of you ne? YamixYugi Oneshot Lemon Review and Enjoy.


Fandom: Yu-gi-oh  
Rating: Nc-17  
Pairing: YamixYugi  
Series/one-shot: One-shot

Yugi sat on the counter watching his Yami out of huge amethyst eyes as the other was cleaning the Kitchen. Every so often their hands connecting in an accidental brush of fingertips that sent butterflies soaring threw the Youngers body.

"Yami" Yugi whined

Yami gazed his crimson orbs up at his Hikari and gave a kind smile "What is it Aibou?" Yami asked

"I'm bored...when are you going to be done?" Yugi asked

"Soon hopefully" Yami said.

"Ugh but Yami..." Yugi said in a pleading voice "We were supposed to go see the Hyde concert today remember?" Yugi said knowing it was futile to argue with the man especially when he was in the middle of cleaning. Yugi smiled... His little neat freak...

Yami Nodded "Yes yes I remember Hikari I'm going as fast as I can" Yami replied

Yugi pouted and Yami smiled and he shook his head

"Here why don't you make some Kool-Aid" Yami said tossing Yugi a packet of the Kool-Aid.

"Ok" Yugi said happily as he reached for a pitcher and the container of sugar and of course a spoon to mix it with.

"Hum...1 cup of sugar per packet" Yugi mumbled reading the packet.

He did what was instructed on the packet and filled the pitcher with water and he stirred. After stirring he put everything away because he didn't want to be scolded by his Yami.

After putting everything away he grabbed a glass and put some ice in it and sat back on the counter and poured the liquid into the glass

"It's been Ages scenc I've had Kool-Aid" Yugi said taking a drink. He licked his lips and he moaned lightly as the liquid splashed down his throat.

Yugi didn't notice Yami falter slightly in his cleaning.

30 minutes passed and Yugi had the pitcher half way gone before he got this huge surge of energy.

He looked to his unsuspecting Yami and he grinned mischievously.

Hopping off the counter he went behind Yami.

"You know Yami?" Yugi said making his darker turn to him quickly in surprise. He didn't here Yugi come up behind him...the only thing he herd was yugi's constant moan of pleasure.

"Yes Hikari?" Yami said proud that his voice didn't falter

"You've been washing that same spot for a very long time" Yugi said

Yami gulped. Damn he'd been discovered...

"Well you see that spot was very dirty and I--" Yami was cut odd by his Hikari's Finger placed upon his lips.

"Cleaning time if over now" Yugi said huskily which fully ignited Yami's Desire.

Yami smirked and brought yugi's body to his and kissed him deeply as their hands groped each other's clothing trying to rid one another of them.

Within Minutes both were on the kitchen floor stark naked and writhing at the touch of one another.

Yami pulled lightly on yugi's lower lip with his teeth.

"Oh Hikari of mine what about the Hyde concert?" Yami asked teasingly

"Fuck the Hyde concert" Yugi panted out bucking up into Yami's hip making the older moan in pleasure.

"my my so demanding" Yami said taking yugis lips in his own as he stretched Yugi

By time Yugi was stretched he was wet with his pre-cum and shaking with need.

"Yugi I have nothing to lubricate with I get something" Yami said but he was stopped as the legs around his waist locked

"If you even think about moving I'll hurt you" Yugi panted out.

"Well I'm not going to fuck you dry that would not be pleasant to you nor I" Yami said looking around.

He grinned and grabbed the bottle of cooking oil and spread it around yugi's entrance as well as coated his member with it.

Slowly he eased himself inside of his light and Yugi screamed a throaty scream as pain and pleasure engulfed him.

Yami had to wait for the tremors in his body to die down before he could talk much less think clearly. "Are you alright Aibou?" Yami breathed out

"I will if you would just move" Yugi said in a gasp.

Without another qualm Yami pulled out and thrusted back into Yugi making his younger buck and moan in pleasure.

Yami let out his own mewls of pleasure as he slid in and out of yugi's heated passage that was oh so very tight around his pulsating member.

"Yami...Im...Im" Yugi breathed out as his back shot of the ground and he came with Yami's name on his lips. Yami Thrusting one last good time into the tight passage reached his release and collapsed on the cold floor next to Yugi.

"Sorry Yami...looks like there's more cleaning to be done" Yugi said

Yami chuckled "Yeah...and its all because of that Damned Kool-Aid" Yami said in a defeated sigh. 

FIN

CM: I hope you enjoyed my lil ficcy...Please...a review would be very nice x If you see any grammatical and or spelling errors Please forgive me it is very late...Erm early in the morning and I have yet to sleep so yeah Let me slide this once Kay.


End file.
